Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 20
is the 20th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 122nd episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka launches Cosmic Pegasus F:D through a wall and breaks it, leaving a path out of the labyrinth. Suddenly they hear a mysterious voice and the dull, grey clouds come apart to reveal a clear blue sky and ruins, which are set up similarly to Stonehenge. Gingka then notices the temple behind it, which has a large, black door. Gingka then bangs on the door several times before preparing to launch Pegasus at the door, until Ryuto stops him. Ryuto then notices strange writing on the door, which Madoka uses her laptop to try and analyze it, but to no avail. They decide to look around the Stonehenge, when a yellow snake appears out of nowhere and scares Yuki. Ryuto then notices a small hole in one of the stones and looks through it, wondering what caused the hole, which prompts Ryuto to put Omega Dragonis 85XF near the hole. Benkei, Kyoya, Nile and Demure all come out of the labyrinth, to which Benkei gives out a huge sigh of relief. They then notice Gingka trying to move one of the stones to no avail. Gingka then gets frustrated when he cannot move and kicks it, only to hurt his foot and hop up and down. Gingka then turns around and notices Kyoya and the others. Kyoya then prepares to launch Fang Leone 130W²D at one of the stones but Gingka attempts to stop him, but Kyoya still launches Leone at the stone, but it rebounds off it and rebounds onto the stones around it and back onto the stone Kyoya hit and then rebounds towards them and they start running, which Ryuto and Yuki notice. Leone ends up breaking one of the stones, and Ryuto gets angry at them. Gingka and Kyoya start shouting at each other, which makes Madoka really angry and starts shouting at them. They are then seen at the temple door to try and figure it out and Madoka walks up to the door and concentrates and says something to open the door, which doesn't work. Later, Yuki looks up at the starry sky and notices the Cygnus constellation, and then runs back down the steps, and up to the top of a pile of fallen stones. Gingka and Ryuto then follow him. Ryuto then takes out a booklet and a pen and draws the Cygnus stick figure down in it which reveals that Stonehenge is in the shape of the Cygnus constellation. They then find the stone with a hole in it and Yuki launches Mercury Anubis 85XF through it and goes through stones with holes in them and the top of them light up, revealing the Cygnus constellation. Then a light consumes the door, and the door opens and they proceed through the door to find a shadowy figure sitting on a chair, and reveals himself to be Dunamis. In front of them is a stadium with the 12 Star Signs on it. Dunamis then reveals his Bey, Jade Jupiter S130RB, he challenges one of them to a battle, to which Kyoya accepts, but, as he is about to launch, Ryuto launches instead. Madoka then analyses Jade Jupiter on her computer, Ryuto then changes modes, and soon after, the metal balls in Jade move inward, later the balls in Jade move back outward. Dunamis then uses his special move, Grand Eclair to defeat Ryuto. Major Events *Gingka and Co. reach a temple at the top of Mist Mountain where they encounter the guardian of the temple, Dunamis, who is revealed to be the seventh Legendary Blader representing Jupiter. *Dunamis battles Ryuto and wins. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Nile *Demure *Ryuto *Dunamis (Debut) Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Omega Dragonis 85XF (Ryuto's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis's) (Debut; Featured) Featured Beybattles *Ryuto (Omega Dragonis 85XF) vs Dunamis (Jade Jupiter S130RB) = Dunamis and Jade Jupiter Special Moves Used *Hammer Volt (Omega Dragonis 85XF's) *Grand Eclair (Jade Jupiter S130RB's) Gallery 99997777655687009.jpg DunamisBB2.jpg Dunamisbb1.jpg DynamisBB.jpg DunamisJupiter.jpg Dunamis Launch.jpg RyutoBattle.jpg DunamisJupiterbeast.jpg Jupiterball.jpg Jupiterball2.jpg Jupiter vs Dragonis.jpg 7891.jpg funny00.jpg funny01.jpg funny04.jpg funny45.jpg funny46.jpg 8956.jpg Videos . Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Episodes